


Underwater Talk

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince Finn, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Finn and his consort Poe talk while exploring a construction built during the time of the Empire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Talk

The day the newly found prince and his consort learned of the underwater settlement that had been built just before the Empire's fall, the two knew that they needed to go down and see it for themselves. A vessel was prepared and Poe happily took the controls, diving down under the depths of Artorias' ocean.

"Oh wow..." he whispered when they first caught sight of it. It was almost a perfect recreation of the settlements and buildings above ground, protected by an armored dome meant to be resistant to most attacks that could have possibly been launched at the time of its construction. "This is amazing!"

"My father was prepared for anything and everything," Finn said with a small smile. His smile faded a little. "Too bad he couldn't prepare for the Order coming here."

Poe looked over at him and reached out, taking his hand into his own. "I think you're a good combination of yourself and your father."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"You're always thinking and planning things like ten steps before anything happens!" Poe explained with a smile. "I bet if it weren't for your compassion and ability to feel empathy you would have outranked Phasma!"

"I suppose so."

Poe nudged Finn in the side, kissing him on the cheek. "This isn't about your father is it? You're worried about if you'll be a good King or not."

Finn snorted, "is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Great..."

Poe smiled, "you're going to be a great King, Finn. You know that stuff that made you somehow bad for the Order?"

"Yeah?"

"That's exactly what's needed from a ruler for their people. You're perfect for the job."

Finn couldn't help but smile at that, nodding his head as he reached out and took Poe's hand. He kissed the back of it, locking eyes with his husband. "You always know just what to say."

"That's what husbands are for, right?"

"Right."


End file.
